


The Dragon Dance

by TheLegendOfKay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All of overwatch - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfKay/pseuds/TheLegendOfKay
Summary: Genji and Hanzo Accidentally team up to take down the Shimada crime family.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Remembrances

Genji is stressed. He spends much of his time in his room. He stares up at his green and blue dragon decals and sighs, gaze drifting to the blue dragon.  _ I wonder what Anija is doing now. _

Genji lets out a small, gentle laugh.  _ He’s probably off practicing his archery. _ Genji remembers how eager Hanzo was to sharpen his archery skills.

“Genji, look!” Hanzo had yelled, rushing over to where Genji was meditating, by the lake. “I hit it!”

Genji looked over to see an arrow lodged in the center of a target. “Whoa, cool!” he exclaimed, rushing over to examine the arrow. “Can I try?” he asked cautiously.

“Sure!” Hanzo replied. Genji immediately ran over to where the bow was lying and nocked an arrow. When he let it fly, however, it had flown over the target and landed with a splash in the lake. “I’m sure you’ll get it eventually.” Hanzo said comfortingly.

Genji is suddenly awoken by a knock at the door. Startled, he leaps to his feet and opens the door.

He opens the door to Tracer blinking up and down the hallway. When she sees Genji open the door, she blinks over. “It’s your turn to cook, Genji!” she exclaims. “We’re all looking forward to your sushi!”

_ At least cooking will take my mind off of this,  _ he thinks as he walks to the kitchen.

\------------------------

Hanzo is lonely. After supposedly killing his brother, Genji, he had ran from the rest of the shimada family. When he had last returned, Genji had revealed that he was still alive, but now Hanzo had no idea where he was.

He had ran for several days, popping in and out of temporary shelters. One time, he had stayed with a group of homeless people, stealing food and water for them in exchange for a place to stay.

Now he is staying in a run-down hotel, using money that he has taken from the Shimada family when he was last in Hanamura to pay for the hotel and food.

He began to drift into thought, remembering a time from when he was younger. He had been sitting in his room, after being scolded by their father for using his arrows inside.

“Hanzo?” Genji asked as he slowly opened the door. “Are you alright?

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He replied sharply.

“You seemed sad when father scolded you.” There was a slight pause. “Do you want to play a game?”

And then Hanzo had relaxed, his stress melting away. “That would be nice.” 

He had spent the rest of the afternoon playing card games with Genji, talking and laughing.

Hanzo really misses his brother.


	2. Flashbacks and Ultimatums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Shimadas decide to go back to Hanamura, for varying reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading for like 3 months :/ i kinda forgot this fic existed srry

GENJI: Hey, is today a good day for our therapy session?  
MERCY: I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I will be available in about an hour.  
GENJI: Thank you, Angela.

Genji puts down his communicator and leans back. He has been talking with Angela, trying to plan out a time to have their first therapy session. He is glad that they finally found a time to start.

Genji begins to meditate as he waits for his session. At first his mind is clear, but he begins to think after a bit.

He was back in Hanamura, on a balcony overlooking the river with a beautiful sunset above. He heard someone behind him, and was immediately on his feet.

“Brother.” It was Hanzo. He had came to the balcony and was aiming an arrow at Genji. “I do not want to kill you, but if you continue to disobey father, you leave me with no choice.”

Genji did not respond. Instead, He readied himself for the arrow. He was fast, and it would not be impossible to dodge his brother’s arrow.

“I will not miss, if you wish to fight.” Hanzo says steadily.

And then Genji lunged at his brother. As he was about to slash at Hanzo, He hesitated. This is my brother. Genji thought. I cannot kill him. Perhaps I can make peace with him.

And then Hanzo shot him.

Genji could not remember what happened after that. He vaguely recalled being tossed off of the balcony, tumbling down into the river.

And then he is awake, eyes snapping open. My brother did not do this. He thinks. This is my father’s fault. I am going to go back to Hanamura, and I will tear the Shimada crime family apart, bit by bit.

He begins packing some food and water into a backpack and heading out the door. Before he exits, Winston notices him and walks over.

“Genji, where are you going?” He asks.

“I am going back to Hanamura.” Genji replies flatly.

“But you can’t just go. We need you here!”

“This isn’t a discussion. It is an ultimatum.”

\------------------------

As Hanzo wakes up and goes down to the main lobby of the hotel, he is greeted by the hotel owner.

“Your payment is due,” the owner, Takayama Toshiko, stated. “Now.”

Hanzo knew he had no money left, but he still owed Takayama for last night.

Perhaps I could stall long enough to make my escape. Hanzo began formulating a plan in his head as he told Takayama “I will need to gather my money from my room.”

As soon as he went into his room, he began raiding the refrigerator in his cramped room’s kitchenette for any food that he could take with him. He tested to see if the windows opened, but of course they didn’t.

Stupid low-quality hotel. The only escape seems to be straight out the front door.

As he heads into the main lobby, he scans the room. Takayama is guarding the front door, and several people standing around the desk are also looking at Takayama, probobally waiting for him to come help them check in. As always, the desk and Takayama’s office are the nicest parts of the hotel, boasting a fountain and fancy lights.

Hanzo calls out to Takayama, drawing him away from the door.

“Do you have my money?” he asks.

Instead of responding, Hanzo hits the selfish hotel owner on the head with his bag of food and dashes out the door.

He would have to find a new place to stay. But first, he needed money.

He would have to go back to Hanamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to my beta reader, Blue_rive. Check out their stuff! Also mabye there will be a double update :o Also: The begining part is texting, not talking.


	3. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talon goes after the isolated Shimada brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update update update! beware of emo bedsheet ghosts

Hanzo had been careless. As he left, some of his canned food for the trip had spilled out of his bag, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs pointing to Hanamura. He had stopped by one of the homeless camps and given them some canned beans in exchange for a temporary shelter in the form of one of their tents.

About halfway to Hanamura, Hanzo ran out of food. Hanzo had gone long without food before, but going on so long without food would mean he could not defend himself once he got to Hanamura.

This was not a huge setback, he would just have to be stealthy.

Hanzo sighed. Stealth never had been his strong suit, it was more Genji’s thing.

I hope Genji is alright. Hanzo thought.

\------------------------ 

When Takayama got up, Hanzo was long gone. It seemed like his bag had broken open, spilling out probably stolen canned foods.

Ugh. It was going to take forever to clean this up, not to mention buying about 1,200 yen’s worth of food.

Takayama was picking up the dropped food when a chill ran down his back.

“Who’s there?”

He turned around to see a masked man with a billowing cloak who appeared to be half smoke.

“I’m looking for Hanzo Shimada. Show me where he is.”

\------------------------

GENJI: Angela?  
GENJI: I can see you are in the chatroom.  
GENJI: Are you still mad at me?  
MERCY: …  
MERCY: Yes.  
MERCY: You left for Hanamura after missing your therapy session.  
MERCY: I am worried about you.  
GENJI: I have unfinished business in Hanamura.  
MERCY: It’s just…  
MERCY: You’re so far away in Hanamura.  
MERCY: All the way over there…  
MERCY: I can’t support you.  
GENJI: …  
GENJI: I cannot come back.  
GENJI: Goodbye, Angela.  
[GENJI SHIMADA HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.]  
[ANGELA ZEIGLER (MERCY) HAS LEFT THE CHATROOM.]

[OLIVIA COLOMAR (SOMBRA) HAS ENTERED THE CHATROOM.]  
SOMBRA: Hmm.  
SOMBRA: Hanamura?  
SOMBRA: Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: HACKED
> 
> Headcanon of the update:  
> Sombra is a vsco girl  
> i leave you with this philisophical conclusion  
> comment if you agree/dissagree  
> just comment please


	4. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji and Hanzo meet on their trips to Hanamura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I haven’t updated in Like a year wow what a shock

Hanzo was nearing Hanamura after going 3 days with no food when he ran into Genji.

Genji spoke quickly and bitterly; “Do not attempt to stop me. I will tear down our Father, no matter who is in my way.”

”I am not here to stop you, Brother.”

”I see no other reason for you to be here.”

”I am merely here to replenish my food supply. I cannot go much longer with no food.”

Genji paused, as if doubting Hanzo’s story. “Then it seems our goals align, Brother.”

And so the two left for Hanamura, oblivious to the two figures lurking in the shadows.

———————————————————————

“Are you in position, Sombra?”

”Of course! They won’t know what hit them.”  
  
“Remember, the sniper should be recruited.”

“And the cyborg?”

”Eliminate them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.  
> Headcannon of the update: Reaper thinks he’s Artemis Fowl and comes up with elaborate plans for EVERYTHING.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. They fuel my soul and keep me going :)  
> Thanks to my beta reader Blue_Rive


End file.
